Darkwarrior duck vs arkham knight
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Battle St.canard 2022 darkwarrior duck is seen looking over the city he then looks over a poster of arkham knight it says he is on the loose darkwarrior: hmm arkham knight on the loose eh kinda figures cut to arkham asylum arkham knight is seen looking over them arkham knight: go go! no resting darkwarrior: i am the terror who hunts in the night i am the rabbit that won't come out of his hole *appears with a cloud of smoke* i am darkwarrior duck! arkham knight: so you are the one formerly known as darkwing darkwarrior duck: yeah you took gosalyn away from me arkham: not my problem gramps she asked for it darkwarrior: that was my daughter you scourge arkham: kinda figures darkwarrior: well i guess you need to be taught a lesson *both get ready for battle HERE WE GO! darkwarrio lunges at arkham knight he just grabs him and throws him to the wall arkham charges at darkwarrior but he kicks him in the chest arkham knight lands on his feet as darkwarrior jumps at him but arkham knight punches him sending him to the floor arkham knight then goes to stomp him but he blocks the stomp and twists arkham knight's leg making it crack arkham knight: gah!!!!! you don't usually do this darkwarrior: those days are long gone jason darkwarrior throws him where he lands on his back arkham knight is able to get up and get out his shock poles and strikes at darkwarrior in the ribs tazing him darkwarrior: ahhh!!!!!!! arkham knight: does it hurt darkwarrior? darkwarrior: not as much as this will darkwarrior then kicks arkham knight in the balls arkham knight: doh! he covers his crotch and kneels down in pain arkham knight: you cheap bastard! darkwarrior: you have quite the language there buddy arkham knight: damn you darkwarrior darkwarrior: it's what you get for killing my daughter but making slaves? why? arkham knight: batman never saved from the joker so why should i save them? darkwarrior: you just don't get it do you? people don't deserve this kinda torture i should know i used to hunt the people of st.canard but gosalyn taught me to thing otherwise she was the only thing that my life worth living and right now arkham knight i am the judge jury and executioner arkham knight: not on your life arkham knight punches darkwarrior in the face and sends him into metal bin he then get's a steel pipe and starts beating him with it making him bleed arkham knight: your old darkwarrior old weak and pathetic you will join your daughter soon any last words darkwarrior duck: yeah don't underestimate you foes he then took out a gun arkham knight: heh i'm not afraid of your gas gun darkwarrior: gas gun? why i haven't used a gas gun in over 30 thousand years the gun then cocks itself arkham knight: oh shit... darkwarrior then shoot arkham knight then shoots at arkham knight knocking his head off as the corpse falls over bleeding out from the neck area as such darkwarrior stands up and wipes the blood from his beak darkwarrior: hmm good riddance he turns to the slaves my fellow citizens you are free you are no longer slaves to arkham knight he then fress arkham knight's no ex slaves he then sees a man in tattered clothes it's launchpad darkwarrior: you need a hand pal? both shed a tear at seeing each other as darkwarrior un hooks his chain and they two grab hands FRIENSHIP! laundpad: thanks pals darkwarrior: no problem friend darkwarrior then takes arkham knights head then puts it on a shelf darkwarrior duck: that outta do it laundpad: who knew your gun could do that darkwarrior: extra fire power launchpad Later we see a picture of darkwing and gosalyn darkwarrior: you know you always put me in my place look what i have become i wish you were still here lord knows if you are still watching over me suddenly outside a familliar red ponytailed kid with a purple short sleeved shirt with a white center less circle is on it hugs darkwarrior unaware he can't see her it's gosalyn's spirit she has become an angel gosalyn: i'm always watching over you dad DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:'Disney vs DC' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs